The X Factor
by Arayal
Summary: Previously called Xtacy Chapter 3 uploaded! This is a Robin-Raven Romance!
1. Ill

Authors Note: So I was watching "Bad Boys 2" and one part sparked an idea. It's just an inspired thought from my twisted imagination. It is rated -R- for the mention of drugs and naughty behaviour. =} Oh, this is not an R/BB. I love the two separate, but not as a couple. This is, however, an R/R, as in Robin/Raven. I do like that couple. *successfully ducks flying rotted tomatoes* Hey! If you don't like it, then don't let the disclaimer hit you on the way out. It really will be a good story (I hope!)  
  
Disclaimer: I will only write this once-- I do not, I repeat, *DO NOT*, own the Teen Titans in any way shape or form. The cartoon version, of which I am basing my story on, belongs to Cartoon Network. The original comic belongs to DC Comics Don't sue me I don't own anything!   
  
Xtacy: Chapter 1- Ill  
  
"Titans! We have a situation." Robin stood in the entryway to the 'living' area for a moment.  
  
"The situation..?" Cyborg prompted, after pausing his video game.  
  
"Right. The details are sketchy, but the police think an illegal shipment of drugs has come into the city. They tried to pull over an armored truck, but the suspects panicked and are speeding recklessly around, people have been injured. They- the police- have asked for our help, and, uh, where's Raven?"  
  
"Our friend is not feeling well. She departed to her room a while ago." Starfire informed him.  
  
"Heh, yeah, right after departing to the bathroom. We could hear her *hehe* puking all the way in here" Beast Boy laughed. The thought of oh so stoic Raven throwing up like any normal person seemed immensely funny to him.  
  
"Beast Boy! It is not amusing that Raven is ill. We must help her, not make fun at her" Starfire scolded.  
  
"Sorry" Beast Boy blushed, duly chastised.  
  
"Yeah, well we can help her all night *after* we take care of the armoured truck." Cyborg reminded them.  
  
"I'll go make sure she's alright, you guys go ahead and I'll catch up" Robin ordered, then left to check on his team member. Raven sick was a rather odd concept, and a disturbing one because she always seemed so indomitable. She was his second in command so he was naturally more worried than if one 0f the others had been ill. 'Keep telling yourself that wonder boy.' The thought came unbidden to his mind. He blushed slightly. 'Maybe...'  
  
***  
  
Raven nestled even further into her cocoon of heavy black blankets. Why was it so damned cold in this room? Why did her head have to throb so? Why was she being tormented for no good reason that her pickled brain could think of? The mighty Raven had fallen so low that she was not even above whining.  
  
"Why why why why why ME!" she moaned. A wave of nausea besieged her already empty and sensitive stomach and she curled tighter into the fetal position. She whimpered. She refused to get up just to dry heave.   
  
"Boom! Boom!" The knocks on her lead door were amplified by her migraine and echoed around inside her head. "Go 'way" she called weakly. She hated the fragile sound of her voice. All because of a lousy flu. Curse this virus for reducing her to this.  
  
Thinking so much hurt her head, so she ceased thinking of anything at all. Distantly she heard the door open and a low voice ask if she was all right. 'Robin' she noted flatly. Not feeling very charitable at the moment, she waved her hand slightly and sent a lamp flying at the door. Her aim was way off but he got the message.   
  
"Jeeze! I was just checking on you. There's a situation so we're going to go take care of it. Will you be okay by yourself?"  
  
In response she flung another lamp across the room at him.   
  
"That's what I thought."  
  
****  
  
Robin closed the door quietly, shaking his head and grinning. A miserable groan filtered through and he winced. "Sorry Raven. We'll take care of you when we get back" he muttered. Then he followed his other team mates.  
  
When he finally caught up they were nearly there. Cyborg raised an eyebrow at him. "That was quick"  
  
"Yeah well, I didn't think she wanted me around considering she threw a couple of lamps at me.  
  
"Man, that had to hurt"  
  
"Nah, she missed"  
  
"Dude, Raven *missed*? She must really be sick"  
  
"I think she is Beast Boy. Let's wrap this up here so we can get back to her."  
  
"I believe that is the transportation device that is recklessly endangering the lives of our fellow beings." Starfire had stopped mid flight and was now pointing at a van careening toward them.  
  
"Right. Titans Go!"  
  
****  
  
"Oh, man!"  
  
"Look at that wreck!"  
  
"It is truly a horrendous sight"  
  
Robin stared at the mangled remains of the armoured vehicle. They had refused to stop so Cyborg had been forced to use his cannon. Even on a low setting the blast had been too much. Luckily, Starfire and Beast Boy had pulled the two thugs out just in time.  
  
The men didn't seem very grateful. "The boss is gonna kill us!" one of them whined while being handcuffed.   
  
Robin approached the back of the vehicle and tried to pull them open to no avail. "It's locked up tight." he murmured. Then, from his utility belt he removed a small pen-like device. In reality it was a high powered lazer, fresh from Wayne Enterprise's research and development laboratory. He flicked it on and cut through the lock. Turning it off and setting it aside, Robin tugged at the doors. They budged this time.  
  
"Hey, let's see what they were protecting." The rest of the team plus a dozen or so cops crowded around as he swung open one door then the other. Inside were piles upon piles of aspirin bottles and prescription pill vials full of white tablets. There must have been ten thousand of them there.  
  
"What is this? They all appear to have the same substance within" Starfire commented staring at and orange bottle and a green one.  
  
"Don't touch those- they're evidence" a cop hissed, removing them from her person.   
  
"Oi. This is turning into one big headache. We're going to have to process all of this. It's going to take months. Hell, just one pill takes a minimum of five days to find out what the hell it is." The chief looked severely put upon.  
  
"Listen, chief, there's some pretty high tech equipment at the T-tower. If you want I could take a bottle of each to process. It should only take a few hours, then I'll call you with the results so you can tell your people specifically what to look for." Robin offered.  
  
"It doesn't sound like a bad idea... Alright, but the stuff must be returned. I can't take the risk of this stuff getting out into the public. Here." The chief took the two vials the other cop had taken from Star. "I expect to hear from you within five hours."  
  
"It'll only take three"  
  
The chief smiled a little. This hero took his job seriously. He trusted Robin.  
  
The Beast Boy was busy trying to hail a cab. Finally one stopped and Cyborg, BB and Star piled in. "We're going to get some much needed pie action. As in pizza pie. Coming?" Cyborg inquired.  
  
Robin slammed the door. "Nah, I gotta get back and start on these.  
  
"Whatever you say, dude. C'mon let's go!"  
  
"Farewell Robin!" Star's voice faded as the taxi took off.   
  
Deciding it was a pleasant night, all things considered, Robin walked back to T-Tower. Looked like it was going to be a by hisself kind of night, just like he'd been wanting. So why did the thought make him feel so empty?  
  
So do you like. I will update VERY soon. I promise. 


	2. High

Hi again. this story isn't going to be very long, five chapters at thye most. Oh, and if you haven't seen "Bad Boys 2"-watch it! It's the best movie ever.  
  
Chapter 2: High  
  
Robin opened the door to the ground level entrance and flipped the foyer light on. This room consisted of two elevators, a stairway door, a door to the garage, and a chair. The next floor up were the high tech laboratories, above that were the training facilities, gym, and lockers. Up another level was a little used library and a few unused empty rooms. Up again was the technology center which had several mainframe computers and a super computer that was virtually hack proof.  
  
The sixth floor was empty as was the the seventh until they could be remodeled. The eighth floor had a gigantic conference room with numerous bulletin boards, work tables, a projector, and a big screen TV and a VCR. Also on this level were six personal offices, one for each member of the team and an extra. The ninth floor held the team's personal rooms with adjoining bathrooms and another bedroom converted into Robin's personal study.  
  
Lastly the tenth floor, the top of the T, had the recreation room and the kitchen. The living room, a bathroom, a never used dining room and a spa with a hot tub, a steam closet, and a mini training room.  
  
Getting down to business, Robin took the two bottles up to the laboratories and dropped a pill from the aspirin bottle into one substance detecting machine, and a pill from the prescription bottle into another. The electronic displays beeped once and then read-  
  
**Searching.....** (then) **One hour to process substance. Please Wait.....**  
  
Robin decided not to wait around for an hour. His muscles were aching so he took the vials and returned to the elevator and pushed the button that would take him to the tenth floor. He would make use of that hot tub, yessiree. He dragged himself through the upper level and set the pills on the kitchen table...  
  
**********  
  
Raven groaned and stood up. Her head was slowly killing her. She pulled herself from her cocoon and rolled onto the floor with a thud. Standing on wobbly legs she left her room, uncaring that she was in navy blue flannel pajamas and her hair was probably sticking out every which way.   
  
Not deigning to walk she floated to where she wanted to go. Her mouth was unbelievably dry and hoarse so her first stop was the kitchen. Hovering to the sink, something caught her attention. Someone had conveniently left a bottle of aspirin on the table. One of her team mates, no doubt, in consideration of her illness. Raven allowed a brief smile for their thoughtfullness.   
  
She picked up the bottle, unscrewed the lid and shook one out. One was all she would grant herself despite the awful pain. She filled a glass of water at the sink, took a drink to rinse her throat, popped the tablet in and took another swallow. She sighed and looked around for something edible. Her stomache had calmed and now her body was demanding sustenance.  
  
Raven disregarded the refrigerator- the sight of the furry blue food might send her into a relapse of nausea. After hunting around for a bit, she dug up a slice of bread and dropped it into the toaster. When it popped up she took it into the rec room and sat on the sofa in front of the television set. Locating the remote, she teleported it to herself and flipped the tv on and to the history channel.   
  
By this time, Raven's thought processes had begun to feel a bit... morphed. She no longer wanted to be by herself and the urge to talk was invading her. Also, the temperature seemed to rise several degrees. What was going on?  
  
********  
  
Robin came out of the spa room feeling refreshed and in lighter spirits. His stomache growled and he grinned ruefully. His intention had been to go check on Raven first, but he decided he didn't want to have to talk over the noise his belly was making. He had already decided that he was going to make her have a conversation with him, whether she wanted to or not. It was time to get under her mystery girl routine.  
  
However, once he reached the kitchen he froze. The blue light of the television illuminated the darkness. Had the others returned already? No, Cyborg and Beast Boy should have still been arguing over toppings. On alert, Robin crept to the doorway and around the sofa. He sighed in relief when he saw Raven's profile, her eyes glued to the television set.  
  
At this noise, Raven turned her head toward him and gave him the shock of his life. She smiled. A real honest to goodness smile, no sarcasm or wryness present. Just... a lovely smile especially for him.  
  
Then she giggled, which made him jump a little. "Do you really think it's lovely?" she inquired.  
  
"Did I say that out loud?" he asked, scratching his head.  
  
"No silly. I read minds, remember?" she giggled again tapping her temple.   
  
"Oh, yeah. Um, are you okay?"  
  
"Oh, yes, I'm feeling much better now. That aspirin must have really helped. Come sit down with me" she patted the area next to her.  
  
"Aspirin..? Oh, no. Where did you get an aspirin, Raven?"  
  
"It was on the table, of course. You guys left it for me."  
  
"In a bottle?" Robin knew he sounded dense, but he had to be sure.  
  
"Yes, yes. Now come over here. I want to... talk"  
  
"Damn. Raven, that wasn't aspirin, it was-"  
  
"I don't care. It made me feel better, didn't it?" She rose and sashayed over to him. "Since you won't come to me... I'll come to you." She looped her hands on his shoulder and leaned up to his face.  
  
"What are you..."  
  
"Shhh. You know, I've always thought you were hot, Robin. 'Specially in a tank top and sweat pants." she confided, in a murmur near his ear.  
  
"Y-y-y-you have?" his voice cracked when she took his earlobe gently between her teeth.  
  
"Mm-hm. And that mask... it really turns me on."  
  
"I-it does?" She had reduced him to a mass of stuttering flesh covered hormones. He'd known he was attracted to her, but not this much.  
  
"Wait, Raven, there's..."  
  
"Hmm?" she was languidly pressing kisses to his neck and his thoughts were scattering. He couldn't focus."  
  
"Oh, Ro-bin. Do you want me? 'Cause I want you..."  
  
Then she kissed him full on the mouth. It was the most electrifying experience of his life. Better than apprehending a villain, even. He raised his arms and wrapped them around her waist, pulling her closer. He felt her grin against his lips. "Yes I do" he replied to her earlier question.  
  
They kissed for hours or minutes, neither knew which. When they seperated for lack of oxygen, they were both panting and neither said anything. They simply dove back in.  
  
Raven's hands were busily roaming all of him she could reach. Finally, she slid them up his shirt, and before Robin knew what had happened she'd seperated from him and jerked it over his head. She kissed his shoulder, then went back to his mouth.  
  
"It's.... so.... hot in... here!" She gasped around their kiss. Robin slowly began moving his own hands up her sides, inch by painstaking inch. Then he was so close, so close to where they both wanted him to be, barely brushing her....  
  
*BEEP! BEEP!*  
  
Robin tore away from her when the high pitched sound pierced his ears. He forgot that he had set his watch for an hour. They were both breathing hard, staring into the other's eyes. Raven made to reach for him again but he backed away. "N-no" his voice shook with desire, but he held up a hand to ward her off. "We can't"  
  
"Why not? I NEED you! I'm burning up inside" she took a step toward him, but he took three back.   
  
"We can't. I have to..." he gestured to the elevator. "Go to the lab and see what it was you ingested." he turned on his heel and left her standing there.  
  
In the lab the machines were making printouts with rows upon columns of serial numbers. He bypassed these and went for the computer. A few typed words brought up the information he needed. The words that scrolled across the screen read as so:  
  
**Substance matched....Substance matched....Indicated substance has been identified as Methylene-dioxymethamphetamine.  
  
:Robin narrowed his eyes at the screen. "Extacy" he muttered. Disappointment settled heavily over him. The encounter with Raven hadn't been real. She'd only been reacting to the drug. "Dammit"  
  
He was so engrossed in his own thoughts that he didn't notice another presence in the room until it was too late. A pair of arms slid around his torso and a seductive voice whispered in his, ear making him shiver, "Come and play with me, lover boy..." She slid around him and kissed him before he knew what was happening. And the urge to give in to her was overwhelming...  
  
Did you like it? I hope so. Review soon or I'll feel unloved! 


	3. Crash

Hello everybody. I'm sorry it has taken so long for me to update. My computer crashed and we had to take it in to get fixed. But I'm back now and this next chapter should be good. I've decided that the one after this will be the last. Happy reading. PS sorry I changed the title, but I like this one better.  
  
Chapter 3: Crash  
  
Robin knew that if he didn't do something fast that they would do something that they would both regret. With great difficulty he removed her wandering hands from his person and held them out to her sides. "Raven, you're not in your right mind. The drug in the aspirin bottle was a powerful psychoactive called Methylene-dioxymethamphetamine. MDMA. Extasy is it's street name. It causes a feeling of intimacy where there would otherwise be none. You are reacting to the chemical."  
  
Raven made a frustrated noise. "I don't care what the drug does. Don't you understand? I think I've felt this way about you all along. That stuff's just letting me express it."  
  
Robin swallowed. "You don't know..."  
  
"Yes I do. I know it in my heart. I'm letting loose everything I'm feeling and nothing is exploding! That is a whole new sensation for me. I want to savour it as long as possible. Please, Robin, enjoy it with me." she pleaded.  
  
Robin let go of her wrists and she settled them on his shoulders. He smiled at her tenderly. "Okay, but let's go slow. None of that kissing me senseless anymore right now. Deal?"  
  
The smile she bestowed on him was nothing short of dazzling. "Deal"  
  
"Let's go upstairs. I don't know about you, but I'm starved."  
  
"Me too"  
  
They held hands as they made their journey to the tenth floor. Raven went ahead while Robin stopped to make the phone call to the police station. It took just a minute, but when Robin continued to the kitchen he was bewildered at the sight that met him. Raven was sitting at the table, head on her folded arms, sobs wracking her small frame.   
  
Now this was truly a gargantuan turn around. Where had the warm contented Raven of two minutes ago gone? She wasn't making a sound but such misery was emanating from her that noise couldn't have possibly made it worse. Robin tentatively approached her. "Raven..? What's the matter?"  
  
"Hu... I d-d-don't know... I-hic...just f-felt like cry-hic-ing and I-hic- cou-couldn't st-st-stop it!"   
  
"A side effect of the drug, no doubt. It must be wearing off, and from the looks of it she's crashing hard" Robin muttered to himself. He brushed his fingers over the side of her face, and jerked back in surprise. She was burning up!  
  
Robin paled, his thoughts clicking together like pieces of a puzzle. He'd forgotten one of the more serious side effects of MDMA. It caused a dangerous spike in body tempurature, sometimes resulting in a coma, and in a few instances, death. He scooped the weeping girl up in his arms and transported her to the living room sofa. Her teeth were chattering and she curled into a tight ball when he set her down.  
  
"Shh, Ray, it'll be okay. I'll only be gone for a second."  
  
Robin rushed about, searching for the emergency first-aid kit, which turned up everywhere when they didn't need it, but which now he couldn't seem to find. He finally located it in the bottom of the bathroom cupboard. He ran back to her side and stuck the handy ear thermometer in the correct opening, depressed the button and read the digital display.   
  
One hundred and five point four degrees(105.4)! That was not good. He had to do something to cool her down, but what? 'Think, Boy Wonder'   
  
Then he got an idea. He lifted her again and carried her limp form to the bathroom. Sometime during his absence, she'd fainted or fell asleep, though her trembling had not ceased. He sat her up against the bathtub, and turned on the faucet to a lukewarm setting. Hot or warm water would make her condition worse and outright cold could throw her system into shock.   
  
When the tub was about half full, Robin picked his teammate up and gently submerged her in the cool water, pajamas and all. He scooped handfuls over her head for long minutes. He couldn't help but notice how beautiful she was, even with the flush of fever standing out in stark contrast to her pale features. He smiled a little, stroking her cheek, and placing a soft kiss on her forehead.  
  
"You're going to be fine" he whispered. He checked her tempurature again and was relieved to see it had dropped to 99.3 degrees.   
  
It was then that he heard a commotion in the living area. "Robin! We have arrived!" Starfire called out.   
  
"Yo, Rob, where are you?!" Beast boy yelled.  
  
"We're in here guys!" Robin shouted.  
  
He heard three pairs of footsteps coming down the hall then Cyborg asking, "What're you...?"   
  
*GASP* "Robin what are you doing to Raven?!" Starfire exclaimed.  
  
"Yeah, man, what's the deal?"   
  
"She accidentally took some Methylene-dioxymethamphetamine, and-"  
  
"Wait a sec, what's Methi- Metheeleen...?"  
  
*Sigh* "MDMA?" Their faces still looked blank. "Extacy?"  
  
A unanimous "Ooooooooh"   
  
"Wait, how did she get ahold of... don't tell me- those pills in that van." Beast Boy guessed.  
  
"Right. I estimate she took them about two hours ago, and if it was a low dosage it's about the right time for them to wear off. She crashed, guys, she crashed hard. She went all to pieces and her temperature skyrocketed for a while. That's why...." Robin gestured meaningfully indicating his current position.  
  
"I see" Starfire mulled over this for a second. "I shall take over the care of our friend" she decided.  
  
"No!" at the funny looks from his teammates, Robin blushed slightly. "I mean, that's alright Star, I can handle it"  
  
"But Robin, she must be unclothed and put into dry apparel. It would not be proper for *you* to do so."  
  
The captain's blush deepened. "Uh, right. Go ahead." He literally had to pull himself away from Raven, but he managed. Star carted her to her room and locked the door. The whole time, Robin was a wreck. He'd done amazingly well, keeping himself together until then, but his worry and neurosis were catching up with him.   
  
When Star came out he was there in an instant. "So, how is she? Did her fever return?"   
  
Star opened her mouth, but it was a far different voice that answered him. "I'm fine, Captain" Raven moved out from behind Star, and aimed a shy smile his way as she brushed a lock of hair behind her ear.  
  
*Sigh* "Good" he said with relief and closed his eyes in a moment of thanks. They popped back open when he felt a warm body press up against his, and two slender arms encircle his waist. His mouth curved slightly when he spied the dark cap of hair near his nose and he embraced her in return.  
  
The other Titans face vaulted anime style at this confusing and unusual (to say the least) display of emotion from their friends.  
  
Cyborg decided to be annoyed. "Yo, Robi-nmmmf!"  
  
Starfire had clapped a hand over his mouth, and was dragging the two bewildered teenaged boys away as she said, "Come friends, I believe it is time for dessert. I am sure you will love my planet's delicious Pudding of Happy Occasions!"  
  
The sorrowful groans didn't even register on the other two members of the group.  
  
Raven sighed softly. "Thank you, Robin"  
  
"For what?"  
  
"For taking care of me and not letting me do something that might have gotten us both in trouble"  
  
"Yeah, well, you're welcome... sort of" his voice was wry as he said the last part, which made Raven giggle. She quieted and released a shuddering breath.   
  
"Can we go sit somewhere? I'm still feeling a little weak"  
  
"Of, course! Do you need me to...?"  
  
"No. I can walk"  
  
So they walked to the living room and curled up together on the sofa. In a matter of seconds the exhausted teens were sleeping soundly, embracing on another in their slumber.  
  
There, do you like it. I think the next chapter will end it, peoples. I'm sorry it took so long, but my computer crashed. The damn thing obsolete, I swear. And yes I knew about the temperature rising thing and had even written that part before I saw his review. Ja! 


	4. AUTHORS INPUT!

AUTHOR'S NOTE!!!!!!!!!  
  
I just want to take this opportunity to thank all my reviewers. You will notice that I went back and changed a few errors that some brought to my attention. I would also like to address some particular reviews I recieved.  
  
Jubilee: First of all, thank you for the review. It was great, and I appreciate the constructive criticism. I changed the catergory I put the drug in after realizing my rather stupid mistake. Also, I deliberately left out Raven's point of view this chapter. I wanted the readers to see it from Robin's perspective for a reason. I wasn't just being absentminded, as I am disposed to be sometimes. The next chapter, the LAST chapter is going to focus mainly on Raven and her thoughts. Once again, thanks for the review, I appreciate your input.  
  
Pyrotyrant: Thank you for supplying the catergory in which to put the drug. I goofed before I read yo4ur review and have just corrected it. Thank you for the helpful review. Also, I already knew about the body tempurature thing, only the literature I read said that the body temp only rises when the drug begins to wear off. I will have to check that out some more. Thanks again!  
  
To every one else who gave me a wonderful review: Thank you lots! I feel so loved. Keep reviewing please! 


	5. Wonder

I'll make this part short and sweet. This is the last chapter, and I hope you like it. It's shorter than the others I think, but it's chocked full of RR goodness! PS, have you noticed that in every chapter the title is one letter longer than the one before? I didn't until just now.  
  
Chapter 4: Wonder  
  
Raven woke up feeling like someone was slowly tightening a vise around her skull. Her mouth was dry and her throat hoarse. Nausea crept up on her, but there was nothing in her stomach for it to revolt against and after a moment that part of her settled down. At first she thought the flu was returning, but then realized that this felt different. She even knew what it was. A massive, titanic hangover.   
  
Yay. And she was never taking another aspirin in her life. Ever.  
  
She tried to sit up, but found herself firmly anchored. She started to panic, realizing she wasn't in the safe, dark confines of her room. There was, infact, light streaming through a bay window, which she did not have in her quarters. There was also a body pressing into her back and arms encircling her torso. Something that had never happened in her own room.  
  
Raven blushed, remembering everything that had happenened the night before. Everything.   
  
"Hey"  
  
She jolted at the groggy voice near her ear.   
  
"H-hey... Did we sleep here the whole night?"  
  
*yawn* "Uh-huh. Raven, we need to talk-"  
  
"Later," she interrupted quickly. "I have to think. I can't... I just can't right now, okay?" She pulled away and turned around to look at him. She knew that her eyes were projecting panic and nerves, but she didn't care right then. All that mattered was that she get away for a few hours.  
  
"Sure. We'll talk whenever you're ready" he said with such a tender smile she felt her breath catch. He brushed her cheek with the back of his hand, but she pulled away quickly.   
  
"I have to..." she gestured vaguely, "...go" She took off quickly, mind racing at a mile a second. 'What's happening to me?'  
  
Raven stayed in her room most of the day. She showered, got dressed, and groomed herself. She paced, she meditated, she slept, but nothing worked. She couldn't get Robin off of her mind. It was maddening! What was wrong with her? She'd never felt anything like it before. Could it be love? She didn't know, but she was going to meditate until she found out.  
  
At around eight that night she gave up. The answers she sought still alluded her. She'd exhausted her mind, and in the process her body.   
  
beep, beep, beep.   
  
Raven looked down at the blinking broach on her cape. The Teen Titans had to go fight crime, and she was a Titan whether she felt like it or not. She pulled her hood over her head and left her room.   
  
***  
  
Everyone turned and looked at her when she made her appearance in the living area. They had been debating whether to go get her or not, she knew because she had scanned their minds. They were all worried about her, especially Robin.   
  
"Friend Raven, are you sure-"  
  
"I'm fine Starfire. What's happening?"  
  
"Cinderblock's going on a rampage through the city. Listen, If you want to stay here..."  
  
Raven gritted her teeth. "I'm not an invalid, stop treating me like one. I said I was fine. Let's go"  
  
Robin gave her an odd look, but only said, "Okay. Titans Go!"  
  
  
  
They all went separately to the site, but they all arrived at the same time. There was no sign of Cinderblock, but it didn't stay that way for very long. A steel girder came crashing down, and the concrete giant roared. The struggle began to bring him down.  
  
Raven had said she was fine, but that wasn't neccessarily true. She was exhausted and she hadn't quite recovered from the headache. Her reaction time was off, and by off- she was slow. There were a few near misses that were too close for comfort.   
  
She'd just finished barely dodging a Volkswagon Beetle, when she felt something. She snapped her head around to see another car flying her way. Her sluggish senses didn't register it in time to react. It was going to hit. All she could do was prepare for impact.   
  
She got impacted all right. Right out of the way and to the ground. The wind left her lungs and she gasped.   
  
Robin looked around then kissed her quickly, before she could protest. "As soon as we wrap up here we need to talk."  
  
"Who do you...?" Raven started and her eyes were blazing.  
  
"I'm the person that just saved your hide." Before she could comment he was off again.   
  
Now Raven was angry. No, not angry- mad. Fighting mad.   
  
"Azarath Metrion Zinthos!"  
  
A black aura surrounded Cinderblock and he was lifted into the air then slammed back down, twice, three times. Then he was still.   
  
"Dude, remind me not to make Raven mad"  
  
"You always make her mad"  
  
"Not that mad"  
  
"Point taken"  
  
  
  
They left Cinderblock for the police and headed back to the Tower. The others went ahead, but Rave stayed behind to walk with Robin. When the others were out of range she said "Alright. Let's talk"  
  
"How do you feel... about us" he asked directly.   
  
Raven was taken aback by his abruptness. "That's a difficult thing to answer. I'm... not sure"  
  
He nodded. And waited.  
  
"But I'm willing to see where it goes..."  
  
Robin looked over at her and smiled. "That's all I wanted to know." He took her hand. She didn't pull it away. They walked back in silence.  
  
*************************  
  
Somewhere in seclusion, Slade played the video of the battle. He paused at the point where Robin was leaning down to kiss the dark girl, called Raven.  
  
"Interresting. Very interresting. Perhaps I could use this to my advantage..."  
  
*******  
  
To be continued(maybe)  
  
***  
  
Well that's it. I may continue, I may not. I thank everyone for their reviews. Except one.  
  
Sorry, all, I'm going to end on a sour note here, at least to one person. Strong language is likely, infact, expect it. I want to address the person who submitted the following review:  
  
"WHO THE HELL DO U KNOW WHAT EXTACY IS YA CRACK HEAD"- dude  
  
Okay, here is how I respond:  
  
1. That makes absolutely no sense whatsoever.  
  
2. FUCK YOU! What the hell gives you the right to call me a crack head in my own story? You've got some nerve, coming in, probably not reading my story all the way, calling me a crack head, and not even using proper english to do it. So, once again, just so I get my point across, FUCK YOU. If you're going to flame, do it right, Asshole.  
  
3. For your information, I have done a lot of research on extacy. I have been to Raves and have seen the effects first hand. My best friend nearly died after her boyfriend slipped too large a dose in her drink. So don't ever call me names because of a subject which you yourself know NOTHING about. Your review WILL be deleted.  
  
PS: I hope that clarifies some of the other's speculation on how I know a great deal about the drug. It wasn't my intention to make light of the very real dangers of illegal drug use. In my own way, I was trying to warn other people about the dangers of hallucinogens and other harmful drugs without seeming preachy, or indeed, without an actual warning at all. But I will say this: Overall, Extacy's negative effects outweigh the positive in spades. 


End file.
